


Let's Freak Out Together

by AceKnightTrinity



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexuality, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Shy Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKnightTrinity/pseuds/AceKnightTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph, the soft spoken boy who likes making up his own music and is very timid in his friend group. He often surprises everyone with the conversations he has. He needs someone to help him come out of his shell.</p><p>Charlotte Blackwood, the slightly outgoing person with a love for fandoms. She is very kind and soft spoken yet she can be very outgoing if she wants to.</p><p>They meet and it's almost exactly what everyone wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Charlie

"Tyler! Come on! I want you to meet Charlie!" exclaimed Brendon.

I sighed and trudged behind him. He held my wrist excitedly and tugged me along. I hid my hands in my sleeves, regretting the I allowed them to help me meet someone new. I wasn't ready at all. I didn't even think to brush my hair a little or look decent. I groaned and sighed. Brendon smiled and stopped in front of a tree. I stood confused and waved my arms slightly.

"Where are we and why are we here?" I asked.

"Shut up, Tyler. They're almost coming," he said, looking excitedly towards the library.

I looked over and saw cars passing through, blocking most of the view. I sighed impatiently as I leaned against the tree. I kept glancing towards the library, wondering who it was going to be. Was it a guy? Brendon has tried setting me up with guys and I think it failed quite miserably. I frowned and got out my phone. Brendon smacked it quickly and i frowned at him. Soon enough, I heard protests. I looked up and saw a redhead being dragged towards us by a friend of mine. Ashley was a bit of a rebel with an open mind. She expressed all her thoughts clearly and she had the tips of her hair blue. The redhead sighed frustratedly and slumped before looking at me. I gulped and she looked at me curiously.

"Okay you drag me out of a library where I was gonna check out the only book I wanted to do what...?" she asked Ashley.

Ashley looked at Brendon excitedly and said, "Well... meet Tyler. Tyler, meet Charlie. Brendon here asked me to have you guys meet. So... we'll go now. Hope you guys become friends. See ya!"

Then she walked off. Brendon followed her, smiling at me. I blushed and gulped. I really didn't want to do this. Why'd I even get out of bed? I sighed and played with my sleeves.

"Hey. I'm Charlie. Well Charlotte. Nice to meet you," she said, extending a hand.

I shook it and muttered, "Yeah. Nice to meet you too."

She smiled softly at me and said, "You're Tyler..."

"Joseph. Tyler Joseph. Kind od a weird name, I know. But you would have to blame my parents for that-" I said, cut off by Charlotte.

"It has a nice ring to it. It's a nice name. I like it and if you were to become famous, it would be a nice name to remember," she said, happily.

I smiled and looked at the floor. I noticed that her shoes were floral, like mine. I smiled slightly and she giggled. I looked up and saw her looking at me, observing me.

"What's funny?" I asked her and she smiled widely. 

"You're so shy. I've never met a person as shy as you," she said.

I felt my face heat up as well as my neck. I looked down again and she exhaled, bored. I mentally apologized for being so boring and saw her tapping her legs. I sighed and she looked as if she just had an idea.

"Let's play twenty one questions?" she asked, smirking.

I nodded, gulping.

"Alright. Um, what's your bra size? just kidding. What's your favorite thing to do in your free time?" she asked.

"Um... I like to write music," I said softly.

"Nice. I like to read. What is one sight you couldn't live without?" she asked.

"Um wow. That's a good one. It would have to be... the sunset. I've felt restless without it."

"I wouldn't be able to live without books or even words. Alright. What would you name your autobiography?"

"Heh. The Fails and Misadventures of an Introvert."

"Oh. Don't bring yourself down. Your life isn't a complete failure. I would name mine 'The Nerd Life'."

I chuckled and she smiled at me. I felt myself grow more comfortable with her. She smiled as well and sighed contentedly. 

"Where would you travel first?" she asked. I shrugged then said, "California or Washington. They sound nice." "Yeah true. I'd go to London. Most of my favorite people are from there." I tilted my head and she laughed. She then said, "Have you heard of Dan and Phil?" I nodded and she said, "Same. They're my favorite. Have you watched Sherlock? From BBC?" "Well. I'm planning on watching it. I heard it's good." 

She gasped and I felt embarrassed. She exclaimed, "Oh my god. Imma watch it with you. It's amazing." 

"Oh it's cuz I'm kinda slow with things and I need to catch up."

She nodded and thought about something before grabbing my shoulders and walking me somewhere. 

"We're going to the library. I'm not kidnapping you by the way," she said behind me. 

I only nodded as we walked into it. It's been so long that I walked in there. I smelled in the clean, fresh scent of the place. It was quiet with the occasional keyboard clocking and muttering. I looked around nervously as she sat me down and went to go look for books. I saw the librarian look at me weird and a guy staring at me. I felt myself shrink and gulped. I stared at the table, waiting for Charlotte. She was looking through the bookshelf and already had three books in her arms. Her head was tilted so that she could read the titles better and it seemed kind of funny. I haven't done that in so long and the last time I came to the library was to get music books that I didn't have to buy. I met one of my friends here. Josh. He was looking for books on drums and I had told him where to find them. He had noticed the piano and ukulele books in my hands and pointed them out. I had blushed and he smiled at me. He said that he'd hoped to see me more often. The next time we had met, as I hadn't shown up at the library since, was at the park. I was practicing my ukulele and he applauded. We became friends since. I looked up at Charlotte as she placed the books in front of me. There were about 4 books there and I looked at them with wide eyes. Did she expect me to read all of them? Yes, she did. i looked at her and she smiled knowingly. I gulped as I looked through the books. There was the first two Harry Potter books and the first two Percy Jackson books. I looked up at her and saw that she had her hands on her hips bad she was smiling. I smiled slightly back at her and sighed. 

"I have to read all of it, don't I?" I asked her.

She nodded and sighed again. She frowned and said, "Stop that. Start reading. I'll go check them out."

I flipped open the Percy Jackson book and started reading. It was interesting and I jumped when Charlotte tapped my arm.

"Come on. Let's go. You have two weeks to finish all of them," she said.

I nodded and stood slowly, still reading the book. She giggled and dragged me out. I looked up and almost bumped into someone. I closed the book and she took me back to the park. She looked around and smiled at me. I smiled back and she grabby shoulder.

"I'm counting on you to finish them. I need someone to talk to about this stuff. I want you to understand. Like, why I can start yelling or freaking out or having trouble breathing. I'm not mental. I just found something out that… made me happy. That's all," she said softly.

I nodded and said, "Okay. I'll… try my best to understand."

She smiled widely and hugged me. I got stiff and slowly hugged her back. 

She let go and said, " Well gotta go. See ya! You better finish all of them!"

She walked away quickly and I was left with the four books in arms. I liked her, I decided. She was… interesting. That's for sure.


	2. Let's Party?

I sat at the kitchen table, biting my pen. I read the text from the Percy Jackson book. I was almost halfway and I was eager to read more. I silently thanked Charlotte for it and I jumped when I heard my phone ding. I checked the text and it said, 'im out here open the door.' I looked out the peephole and saw Brendon and his friends. Brendon was holding up beer bottles to the peephole. I sighed and rolled my eyes, opening the door for them. They walked in, one by one, and Ashley handed me a bottle. I gulped as they walked into the kitchen. I was confused as to why they were here. I felt underdressed, as they were wearing clothes that would be worn to a party. I was in basketball shorts and socks. Ashley poked my rib, making me yelp and blush.

"Tyjo! Don't be shy! Here, throw this on," she said, throwing me a black tank top.

I put it on and buttoned it up. She smiled and stuck out her tongue, winking slightly. I stuck my tongue out at her and I felt someone pat my back. It was Josh and he draped an arm over my shoulders. He made a peace sign and stuck out his tongue as well. I smiled and saw that he was posing for a picture Ashley was going to take. I stuck out my tongue as well and she snapped a few pictures. She giggled and posted it on Instagram. I chuckled and Josh ruffled my hair. He messed up his but put on his hat quickly. 

"Tyler. Here drink some," Brendon called out to me. I shook my head and he shrugged. 

"Why are you guys here?" I asked Josh. 

"I actually have no idea but hey! If it's a party, I'm in!" He answered. 

He then dragged me to my room. I sighed and he sat me down. He took off his hat and put it on my head. I smiled and he giggled. 

"Tyler. Why are you so shy?" He asked, sitting next to me, 

I shrugged and said, "I don't know. I've always been like this. It's just who I am." 

He nodded and leaned on my shoulder. He said, "I feel you. I'm kind of the same. I mean, meeting new people. Yikes nope. Not for me. And I was really reluctant to come. But when I realized there'd be just people we know… well why not? Have fun, Ty. Enjoy it." 

I nodded and stood up. He quickly got his hat back and I smiled and him. He walked out and I sat back down. Maybe I should let loose? Once maybe. Only once. I got out and something hit my head. It was a pair of sunglasses. I put them on and saw Brendon on my table.

"No Brendon please! Get down!" I said, trying to make him not fall.

He smiled at me and said, "Imma make a speech. Chill. I got this," he said. He cleared his throat loudly and everyone turned to him. "We are going to get wasted tonight. We're going to get as drunk and as high as we possibly can. Maybe until the neighbors call the police. I dunno about music but if you wanna be loud and proud, I'm up for it. You don't have to talk to anybody, just get drunk, high or even both. Even you Tyjo. So go off and have fun. Hey Ashley. bring it here." 

I sighed and looked as he jumped off and ran to Ashley. She had a bong or at least that's what I think it was called. I looked at the table and saw the books. I quickly got them and ran to my room. I shut the door and turned to see someone lying on my bed. I crept forward and put a hand on their back. They grunted, making me pull my hand back quickly. They turned over and I saw my younger brother, Zack. I sighed in relief and sat near his legs. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he sat up. 

"Well I was gonna hangout with my older bro but your friends here are, well, drunkies and druggies. Why are they here anyway?" He said. 

"I don't know. I think they've been kicked out of their apartment too many times," I said.

He chuckled and said, "Me too." 

I smiled and he rested on my bed. I had forgotten about the books I carried until one of them fell. I picked it up quickly and he looked at them. I threw one of them at him and it his his chest. He looked at the back cover, probably reading the summary. He chuckled and put it down. 

"These books are good. Keep reading," he said and I did. It was quiet, except for the muffled talking from the outside of the room. He sighed a few times until he said, "You know what. I'll read the Harry Potter book while you read that one." He picked up the book and flipped to the first page. 

I heard knocking on the door but ignored it. I assumed it would be Brendon wanting to get me to try a drug or this drink he made. I didn't notice the outside get quiet and there was more frantic knocking. I looked up and then I looked at my brother. He had the book flat on his chest and looked towards the door. I went to get it and as soon as I did, my mom burst through. 

"Mom?!" I exclaimed. 

I looked out and saw everyone sitting somewhere. They looked either dizzy or kinda high and they looked as if they were grounded. My mom was standing in my room with her arms crossed and glaring at me. She waits for an explanation and I tried to come up with a sensible one. 

"Yes, 'mom'. What is this?! I came to have some family time but you have about 7 other people here and they're all getting high. I thought I raised you better. Even you're friend, Josh, was getting a little out of hand. You need to have control," she scolded. 

I nodded and apologized, "I'm sorry mom but it wasn't my fault. They just… got here. It wasn't my idea. I swear!" 

"He's right, Tyler's mom. It was, um, my idea. I'm sorry," Brendon apologized.

My mom looked at him and walked over to him. "What's your name?" She asked him. 

"Brendon," he stated. 

My mom nodded and got his ear. "Don't involve my son in your dirty games again, you hear me? I don't want to see another one of your 'parties' again." 

Brendon whined in pain as he pleaded, "Owowowowow. Yes ma'am. Not another party!" 

My mom let got of him and he rubbed his ear. Everyone else was wide eyed and a few stifled a giggle. I bit back a smile and my mom threatened to do the same. Zack giggled and Mom slapped his leg. I looked down and she shooed everyone out. I apologized to everyone on their way out and I saw Brendon still rubbing his ear. Josh hugged me and I apologized to him. 

"No it's okay. I was getting a little out of hand. I guess I shouldn't drink anymore," he said, smiling at me. 

I smiled back and he left. I went back in and saw my mom shaking her head. I looked down and she slapped me upside the head. I winced and Zack hit my back hard enough that I had to step forward. 

"No more parties, ya hear me?" Mom said. 

"Yes mom," I said, earning a grin from both my brother and my mom.


	3. Family Reunion

I sat at the table, a book in my lap. Zack had the Harry Potter book in front of him. I sighed as I opened the book to start reading. Soon, I couldn't hear what's going on because the book was enthralling. His eyes dart across the page, readings absorbing every word on the page. I was interrupted when Zack snapped his fingers in front of me. I looked up at him and he was grinning.

"Who got you so interested in the book anyways?" He asked. 

I hesitated before saying, "H- Their name is Charlie." 

He stared at me before saying, "Alright okay Willy Wonka." 

I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. Mom came back and clapped her hands together loudly. 

"Your father and your other siblings are coming! I'm excited for this family reunion. Why were you gone so long?" She asked. 

I shrugged but I noticed that Zack was also expecting an answer. I stayed silent and my mind raced with things to say. I never really explained myself to why I left and I didn't really want to right now.

"I… came here because I heard that there was a good basketball college. I really was interested in it so I came," I said, rubbing my thigh a little. 

"Uh-huh. Sure honey," Mom said before walking to the door. 

"Yeah! That's why I came!" I exclaimed, knowing that she doubted me. 

Zach snorted and looked at me with his eyebrow raised. I furrowed my eyebrows at him and he started laughing at me. I looked at him outraged as he laughed for about a minute. 

"What's so funny?!" I ask him, standing up. 

"I don't think that's true. Didn't you buy a mini guitar like three months before you went off and disappeared?" He said, pointing at me with the book. 

"Um, no. It was five months but no. I came here because of basketball. It was a ukulele, by the way. Get your facts right," I said, slapping him in the back of the head. 

"Ow! Jesus," he muttered, rubbing his head. 

I chuckled and Mom slapped my shoulder. 

"Put on nice clothes. They're on their way," she said, smiling at me with a smile too wide to be completely genuine. 

I'm pretty sure that I had disappointed her when I left. But it was a turning point. I had met Josh and started to be passionate about music. I looked for the shirt that I had met Josh in and put it on. I smiled as I fixed my hair and put on my floral Vans. I sighed as I looked in front of the mirror. I was different than two years ago. Two years ago, I lived with my family. They made me miserable in some sort of way. They were… very expectant of me and wanted me to go to college on a basketball scholarship. I loved basketball a lot. But I wondered if that was all life had in store for me. I found a keyboard in the basement of my old house one day and pressed a key. I remember smiling and taking it to my room. After that, I got deeper into music and I looked for a music college. I left without any explanation or clue as to where I was. But they found me.

"You ready?" asked Zach, popping into the bathroom and looking at my outfit. 

"Yes. Let's go," I said, looking at him with a small smile. 

"Okay then let's go," he said, pulling on my hand. 

I just followed behind my mom and him. I looked at the car. It was like our old family car but it was a newer version. I glanced at my car. The one I had bought when I was here by myself and happy. Finally happy. They made me sit in the backseat while we drove too a fancy looking restaurant. I've been here before when I was a third wheel for Josh's date. They enjoyed it very much while I was in the background, playing the piano for everyone. I got money that day.

"Tyler!" I heard a familiar voice. My dad's.

"Dad!" I exclaimed, trying to sound as surprised as possible.

He hugged me and I saw my sister, Madison and my other brother, Jay. They smiled at me and I greeted them. I could tell they were very happy to see me again but I guess I couldn't say the same.

"I missed you Tyler," Madison said, looking up at me.

"I did too. I just... didn't have time to visit. College and stuff," I said, looking at my feet.

"Yeah. Jay wanted to see you too. We finally found you," she said, holding her arms behind her back.

I nodded and felt guilt on my chest as we entered. They all greeted us and I waved at my waiter friend. We sat at a table and I noticed that it was across the room from the piano. I sat with my back facing the wall and my father was across from me. I smiled awkwardly as a waiter brought us the menus. I chose a simple meal, steak, while the rest of my family bickered over what they wanted. The waiter passed by again and asked if we were ready.

"Excuse me," I said, raising my hand slightly.

"Yes dear?" she asked, walking over to me.

"I- uh. I'll just have the steak. And some Coke as well," I said simply as she wrote it down.

"Alright thanks! I'll be right back," she said with a smile and walked off.

"Honey you already ordered?" my mom asked me, eyes on her menu.

"Yeah," I answered, putting my hand on my lap.

"Good for you," said my dad, smiling at me.

I nodded and looked to where the piano was. Maybe they should know the truth.


End file.
